


Father's Day

by GrandMoffAmbrius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint and Laura are divorced but get along with each other and still care for one another, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Family, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark is the bane of Clint's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMoffAmbrius/pseuds/GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day and Pietro cannot help but feel out of place since he's not family or the kid's dad. Luckily Cooper, Lila and Nate don't feel like that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mundanelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanelion/gifts), [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Marvel in any shape or form. If I did, things would be a whole lot different.
> 
> This hasn't been looked over so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Meant to post this yesterday but I didn't get it done in time. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Don't forget, Comments and Kudos are nice.

“Damn bird.”

Of the many ways Pietro Maximoff had woke up over the years, waking up to the crow of a rooster was without a doubt the most annoying. And that included waking up to Clint's drool on his neck and Tony's snoring. Pietro had been in the middle of a really great dream, a tied and bound Clint in nothing but a jockstrap and a bottle of honey, when he heard the first of several loud crows. At first Pietro just tried to ignore them and return to his dream but the rooster's call seemed to get louder with each cry.

Finally, after the eight crow, Pietro opened his eyes. The bright sunlight made his scrunch his eyes back shut. After a moment, he slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light and after a few blinks, everything came into focus. From his spot in the bed, he could see the sunlight enter through the slightly open bedroom window and the curtains fluttering softly in the gentle morning breeze. Outside, he could hear Pizza Dog barking at something and the chipping of birds. 

Just as Pietro was starting to smile at the peaceful setting, the rooster let out its loudest and most annoying crow yet. Letting out a sight of annoyance, Pietro rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. “Why do you have a rooster?” he groaned. 

“It's a farm,” came a drowsy filled response. “Can't have a farm without a rooster.”

“Who says?”

“Old McDonald.”

Pietro turned his head and squinted his eyes at the man beside in confusion. “The clown from the fast-food restaurant? What's he got to do with farms having roosters?"

“I'll tell you later,” Clint Barton answered as he rolled over on his side and looked at his boyfriend with sleep laced eyes.

Just woken-up Clint was one of Pietro's most favorite things in the world. He loved how the archer's hair looked all tousled and was sticking up in all directions. There was also the adorable way his nose would get all scrunch up like a bunny rabbit's. Clint's eyes were innocent looking and shown none of the heavy weight he had experienced. Then there was his smile. It was small and subtle and it always seemed to pull lightly at his left cheek. This always made the older man look younger and peaceful which Pietro just loved because it meant for that moment, Barton was calm and at peace. The light stubble which covered the man's well defined jawline wasn't too bad to wake up to either.

Clint propped his head up with his hand. “Not a bad thing to wake up,” he commented as his eyes ran over Pietro's bare chest. Both men were shirtless but not totally naked. Pietro was wearing a pair of grey sweats and Clint was wearing a pair of purple sleep-pants. They wanted to careful in case one of Clint's kids came into the room. 

“And what's the best?” Pietro asked. “My mouth on you?” 

“No. That's the second best.”

Pietro rolled his eyes. “Alright, Old Man, what is the best thing to wake-up to?”

“This,” Clint answers, wrapping his arms around Pietro's waist pulling the younger man towards him burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Pietro replies by wrapping his arms around Clint's neck and loving squeezes Clint which the older man returns. They hold each other for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of the others bare skin. Eventually they start to run their hands up and down each other’s back. Just as their hands were starting to make their way south, the alarm on the bedside table went off, resulting in a long groan followed by a long string of Sokovian swear words from Pietro. While Clint lets go of his boyfriend and gets up out of bed, Pietro wrapped himself back up in the blankets and tuned back over on his side. The archer chuckles at the younger man's childless behavior as he reaches for the blankets and swiftly pulls them off Pietro.

“Come on, kid. It's time to get up,” Clint declares.

“No. Time for sleep,” Pietro whines as he pushes himself up and looks at Clint who was putting on a maroon t-shirt he had picked up off the floor.

“No can do, Speedy. It's time we head down for breakfast. Here,” he says tossing a blue shirt to Pietro. 

Admitting defeat, Pietro disgustedly got out of bed and put the shirt on. He made sure to do so slowly and making sure he stretched and moved as to show off his abs in an attempt to torture Clint. When he looked over, in hopes of seeing the older man drooling over his physique, Pietro saw that Clint kept looking from the clock to the bedroom door.

“Come on. It's already 7:50. We can't be late for breakfast. I mean it, we can't be late for breakfast.”

“Alright, alright. I'm coming,” Pietro said making his way over the door. “Someone's in a big hurry for their bran and prune juice.”

Usually Pietro's old man jokes were met with a snarky reply but none come as Clint opened the door and all but ran out into the hall in a flash of joy. Confusion overcame Pietro as he followed after Clint. As the made their way down the hall to the stairs, Pietro could see Clint was trying his hardest to contain his excitement. He was basically bouncing off the walls as they made their way down the steps, Clint seemly going out of his way to step hard on the steps which creaked.

It wasn't until they reached the bottom of the stairs that Pietro could hear movement and voices coming from the kitchen. From the sound of things, Pietro deduced that Cooper and Lila were helping Laura make breakfast and set the table. Clint heard this too and looked like he was about ready to jump right out of his skin. Pietro wondered what had Clint so excited. Before he could give it another thought Pietro felt Clint take his hand and led him in the direction of the kitchen. As they neared the kitchen the voices suddenly stopped making Pietro wonder even more what was going on.

They had just stepped into the sun filled kitchen when Cooper, Lila and Laura, holding a wriggling Nate, suddenly jumped out from around the corner,

“Happy Father’s Day!” they cried out while Nate let out a loud string of baby gibberish.

A large smile broke out on Clint’s face as his kids run to him and hug him. “Thanks you guys,” he says as he embraces them.

Pietro watched Lila and Cooper tighten their hold on their dad as he reached over and took Nate from Laura. Father's day. He had to give it a moment of thought before he recalled the American holiday set aside specially for fathers. He remembered last month when he saw all the advertisements for Mother's day and how Clint went on about helping the kids find the perfect gifts for their mom. Pietro could also recall the sadness the holiday brought up in regards to his own mother who was dead. Now he was feeling that same sadness in respect to his own father. Feeling like he was like he was trespassing on something personal, Pietro went to step to the side as to give Clint and his children space. He had hardly moved when he felt two pairs of arm hugging hum around his waist.

“Happy Father's Day, Uncle Pietro,” the two eldest Barton child said hugging him.

“Thank you,” Pietro replied stunned. He hadn't expected the Lila and cooper to share the sentiment of the holiday with him. Unlike Mother's Day which celebrated moms, grandmas, aunts and even sisters, Father's Day was seemly focused on dads and grandpas. And he was differently sure that didn't apply to dad's boyfriend. Then again, the kids had easily accepted him into their lives so it must have only made sense they include him in the festivities.

“Alright, everyone,” Laura spoke-up getting their attention. “Breakfast is on the table. Once we can move onto presents.”

“But I want presents now,” Clint whined.

“After breakfast,” Laura told her now pouting ex-husband. “And if you act up then there'll be no presents.”

Clint nodded but mumbled under his breath about how it was his day and so on. Pietro laughed on the inside about how childish Clint could be and why it was one of the many things he loved about the older man.

As they sat down, Pietro looked over the veritable feast that was laid out for them. There were pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage patties, bacon and hash browns. 

“Are we feeding the other Avengers?” Pietro asked looking over the large quantity of food as they started to fill their plates.

“No. Daddy doesn’t like to share his sausage,” Lila informed him around a mouth full of pancake.

Clint choked on his eggs when he heard his daughter's innocent comment. Had the comment been made in the company of the Avengers, Clint would have wasted no time reply with a lewd comment about how he always shared his sausage with the young Sokovian. Since his kids and ex-wife were right there, Pietro could tell no such statement would be coming. 

The remainder of breakfast went on with no trouble. As he ate, Pietro had lively conversations with Lila and Cooper. He missed the smiles both Clint and Lila had as they watched the young man interact with their children. When they had finished, nothing was left expect for a number of dirty dishes thanks to Pietro's speed up metabolism. Pietro started to gather up the dishes when Laura held up her hand to stop him.

“I can handle the dished, Pietro. It's not your place to-”

The rest of her words were cut off as Pietro took off in whirl of blue and grey and streaked around the kitchen. When he stopped, there was a stack of fresh washed and dried dishes sitting on the counter.

“I'm happy too,” he told her with a smile.

“Time for presents!” Lila said as she took her dad by the hand and pulled him towards the sofa in the living room.

“Yeah!” Clint exclaimed as he allowed his daughter to take his hand and lead him into the living room.

The rest followed and just as Pietro was about to sit in one of the cushy chairs, Cooper directed him towards the space sofa next to Clint.

“You sit here,” Cooper instructed as he motioned Pietro to sit.

Cooper and Lila then ran towards the hall closet as Laura sat down in the chair next to the couch with Nate in her arms. The kids came back, each carrying a large gift bags that read HAPPY FATHER'S DAY. Lila held out her bag to Clint.

“Happy Father's Day, Daddy.”

“Thank you, Sweet heart,” he said as he took the bag and sat it down on the coffee table. Reaching in, Clint took out three presents wrapped in purple gift wrap. Picking the gift that had Cooper's name on it, the archer unwrapped it to find a new plaid shirt.

“It's just like your favorite one that Uncle Tony got oil on and ruined,” Cooper said as his dad admired the shirt.

“This is great. Thanks, Coop,” Clint said tousling his son's hair.

Next, Clint unwrapped Lila's gift. It was a brand new claw hammer.

“Cooper said you needed a new hammer 'cause you threw your other one at Uncle Tony when he almost burned down the barn,” Lila explained.

Clint chuckle to himself at the memory. Tony had had the bright idea of testing his prototype gauntlet in the barn and didn't have all the bugs worked out of it. Luckily they were able to get the resulting fire out in time which ended with him throwing his hammer at Tony, just missing the man's head.

“And I love it, Princess. Thank you,” he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The last present was from Nathaniel. It was a tie and on the front in purple were Nate's little footprints. Clint's eyes stared to tear up at the gift and he reached over for his youngest son and blew a loud raspberry on the boy's stomach. “It's perfect,” he said looking from his son to Laura.

“I'm glad you like it,” Laura said as she Nate. “We figured you could use a tie after, well...you know.”

Clint nodded. He had burned his last tie when Tony returned it to him saying he needed to use it for something which he didn't go into detail about.

Deep down, Pietro could not help but feel a twinge of sadness. Watching Clint and his kids made the speedster miss his own father even more. He could feel the tears starting to form behind his eyes and the feeling to want to run off so he could be alone started to grow. Just as he was about to move, he saw Clint reach for the bag Cooper was holding when Lila slapped his hand away.

“No, Daddy,” Lila scolded.

“Those for me?” Clint asked as he rubbed his hand pretending the slap had hurt.

“No, Daddy. Those are for Uncle Pietro.”

Pietro's head snapped up at this. “For me? Those are for...me”

“Uh-huh. For all three of us.”

Lila and Cooper were looking at his with large smiles as Lila held the bag out to him. Looking to Clint and Laura, Pietro saw both were also looking at him with warm smiles. He could feel his heart starting to swell. The fact they had included him told Pietro that the Barton children saw him as a true member of their family.

“Thank you,” he said tearfully as he took the bag. 

His gifts were wrapped in blue and silver stripped paper and varied in size. The largest gift was from Cooper and when he unwrapped it, Clint saw that it was a brand new fishing pole.

“Now you can come with dad and me on our fishing trips,” Cooper said excitedly. 

It was getting harder to keep his tears back. Pietro knew how much Cooper loved the fishing trips he took with his dad. They were a special time for the two of them and he never once assumed that Cooper would include him in the outings.

“I can't wait,” Pietro answered as Cooper came over and hugged him. Setting the fishing pole aside, Pietro next unwrapped the gift from Lila. Inside, he found a book made from colorful pieces of construction paper and bounded together by blue pipe cleaners.

“It's a book about us,” Lila explained as she opened the book. She had drawn a picture of her and Pietro doing a different activity. There was one of them having a tea part, one of him giving her a piggy back ride and going fast based on the blue and grey lightning bolts she had given him. Another picture showed them sitting in the field and him with a flower crown on his head. Towards the end was a picture of him reading her a bed time story.

“This is so sweet. Thank you,” Pietro said, voice starting to choke up. Lila's face broke out in a wide tooth filled grin as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

By now Pietro was on the verge of tears. He could feel his shoulders start to shake as he went about unwrapping the present from Nate. It was a white t-shit and like Clint's tie, it was covered in Nate's footprints but in blue. Pietro knew Clint had similar shirts, one for each child and one with all three's footprints. He was no longer able to hold back his tears and it didn't take long for him to feel them make their way down his cheeks.

“Thank you,” Pietro managed to get out. “This...I wasn't....I don't...”

The next thing he knew, Lila and Cooper were hugging him. “We love you, Uncle Pietro,” they both said at the same time. 

“And he does too,” Laura said as she stood and handed Nate over to Pietro. 

Tanking the energetic child, Pietro placed a kiss to the top of his head. Nate giggled and started to paw at the young Sokovian with his hands.

“Alright you four, look this way.”

Clint was now standing in front of theme with a camera. “We got to get a picture of your first Father's Day, Speedy,” he told them as he motioned for the kids to get in close to Pietro. “Say cheese.”

Pietro's face broke out in a large smiled as Clint snapped the picture. 

“Alright, time for you to get dressed,” Laura said as she took Nate from Pietro. “We've got special plans today.”

She and the kids went upstairs, leaving the two Avengers alone.

“You okay?” Clint asked putting a comforting hand on Pietro's slightly shaking shoulder.

“I just...I wasn't expecting...”

“This was all the kid's idea,” Clint told him. “They came to me and Laura and said you deserved presents too.”

“They're incredible kids.”

Clint nodded. “I know you still have your doubts but they love you, Pietro. They accept you and us being together. To them, you're not just dad's boyfriend, you're their second dad.”

Pietro was moved to tears at Clint's words. Wrapping his arms around the man's waist, Pietro leaned in and kissed him which Clint was all too happy to return. 

When they finally pulled apart, Pietro leaned in and whispered into Clint's ear seductively, “So later tonight, can you be my daddy?”

Clint's response was a moan of pure pleasure.

“Happy Father's day, Pietro.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you like it.


End file.
